Portable type insulating containers for maintaining temperature of prepared food products are widely available in a variety of different shapes and sizes. Termed "coolers" where utilized for outdoor activites such as picnics, they are manufactured either of a rigid composition such as styrofoam in the chest type or of an insulated soft side composition in a bag or slip-over configuration. In general, such products are adapted to receive the prepared food products and preserve their temperatures for on the order of about 6-8 hours. For maintaining pre-chilled conditions of the food product, it is common to place ice in the food compartment to enhance and prolong the thermal benefits thereof.
For quantity storage and shipment of consumer beverages such as typically supplied to commercial establishments for soft drinks and beer, it is common to package the beverage in a cask or keg. By means of an outlet connection communicating inward of the keg, the beverage contents can be selectively dispensed in desired quantities as by the glass. Typically, at least the beverage contents have been previously chilled and it is desirable to maintain the chill temperature without the benefit of a refrigeration source. Such kegs can likewise be acquired by the general public for use for example, at a remote site outdoor event such as a picnic where it is intended to dispense the beverage by the glass. It is desirable under the circumstances to maintain the chill temperature for as long as possible either for taste or to preserve the quantity of the product. Indeed, draft beer purchased in keg quantities represents a considerable cost savings as compared to cans or bottles and must be maintained chilled in order to preserve its quality.
While the need to thermally insulate beverage kegs has been recognized, thermal insulation which has been available for that purpose has not been entirely satisfactory. Typically, available insulators have either been constructed as a jacket slipover or as an insulating wrap. Both, however, leave portions of the keg exposed in that neither provides a complete enclosure in order to more completely thermally insulate the keg. Furthermore, neither is able to receive and contain ice to enhance and prolong the provided thermal benefits and both, when in place can render the keg difficult to transport by hand.